marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk (Ragnarok)
|class = |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Thor: Ragnarok (2017) |metal = No |affiliation = Hero |victory animation = Hulk stomps the ground before roaring. |crystal = N/A |comicbookversion = Hulk |ability1 = Poison Immunity |ability2 = Heal Block |ability3 = Stun |ability4 = Enervate |tier1basehealth = ??? |tier2basehealth = ??? |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = ?? |tier2baseatk = ?? |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Team Building Exercise |synpartner1 = Thor (Ragnarok) |synbonus2 = Lullaby |synpartner2 = Black Widow |tier1 = ? |tier2 = ? |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Avengers |tag4 = Hulks }} Hulk is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak to Skill Champions. Bio Only Hulk knows how he ended up on Sakaar, fighting in the arena. But once he entered the arena, he was immediately a crowd favorite! By using his unique belend of savage rage, showmanship, and unstoppable strength to smash through some of the strongest beings in the galaxy, he became their champion. After all, the only thing better than smashing, is smashing them while the crowd goes wild! Stats Abilities Passive *An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Adoration of the Masses – Passive *The crowd is out for blood, and cares little about who spills it. Crowd Excitement increases by 5 each time either Hulk (Ragnarok) or his opponent lands a hit. *The crowd also loves a Champion with a certain special flourish. Each time either Hulk (Ragnarok) or his opponent uses a Special Attack, Crowd Excitement increases by 10. *However the crowd bores easily, and Crowd Excitement falls constantly, falling faster the the higher its excitement is. *Hulk is a Champion of the people, and he gets worked up as the crowd does Passively increasing his Attack by up to +613.5 based on Crowd Excitement. *While Crowd Excitement is 100, all of Hulk’s attacks SMASH. *If Crowd Excitement reaches 100 the Crowd works itself into a frenzy, locking Crowd Excitement at 100 for 7 seconds, then resetting it to 70. SMASH – Passive *Every time Hulk (Ragnarok) attacks he has a 5% chance to SMASH! *Additionally every 15 seconds Hulk (Ragnarok) gets angry and triggers SMASH on his next attack. *When SMASHing, Hulk (Ragnarok) goes Unstoppable and gains +613.5 Attack. Heavy Attacks – Passive *If this attack SMASHes, it gains an additional +981.6 Attack, and increases the Crowd Excitement by 15. Face Me! – Passive *Hulk (Ragnarok) becomes Enraged while under the Effects of a cowardly Passive Damage Over Time Effect. While Enraged Hulk (Ragnarok) gains: **+1227 Attack. **Chance the Opponent will trigger a Special Attack +70%. **Instantly Regenerate 70% of Damage taken. Signature Ability Locked= *'Pollice Verso' **At the end of the fight, the crowd shall, with a turned thumb, pass judgment on the competitors. Those found wanting will fall, and those deemed worthy shall rise to fight once more. |-|Unlocked= *'Pollice Verso' **Once per fight when either Hulk (Ragnarok) or his opponent hit 20% Health remaining, the crowd judges that fighter’s performance. If they feel they fought well, they give a Thumbs Up. If they feel they fought poorly, a Thumbs Down. Each judgement grants Hulk a Passive effect. ***Thumbs Up: Regenerate 5060.91 Health on Hulk over 10 Seconds. ***Thumbs Down: +1224.51 Attack for the rest of the fight. Special Attacks Special 1: 'Shockwave – Hulk smashes his hammer down sending out shockwaves to knock his opponent flying. *100% Chance to trigger Heal Block for 10 seconds *80% Chance to Stun for 1.75 seconds, if Crowd Excitement is less than 100. '''Special 2: '''Whirlwind – Hulk unleashes a powerful series of attacks with both weapons. *100% Chance to Enervate the opponent preventing Power Gained from being struck for 5 seconds. *100% Chance to Stun for 2.25 seconds, if Crowd Excitement is greater than 99. '''Special 3: '''Hulk Smash – A favorite of the crowd, Hulk uses his axe to throw his opponent to the ground before launching himself into a massive leaping SMASH! *If this Attack SMASHes, it gains +1042.95 Attack. *Crowd Excitement goes to 100. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries *'Recovery **Recovery increases the amount of Health gained from Regeneration abilities. This will increase the amount of Health regenerated when taking damage while Face Me is active, and when the Thumbs Up triggers on his Signature Ability. *'Pacify' **Hulk can trigger both Stun and Enervate with his Special 2 Attack. This gives him an excellent window to attack aggressively onto his opponent by reducing their ability accuracy. *'Stupefy' **Hulk has the ability to Stun on both his Special 1 and Special 2 Attack, allowing him to take great advantage of this mastery. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *'Magik' **Hulk (Ragnarok) is well equipped to deal with Magik. Enervate can allow him to do damage to her without pushing her closer to another chance for Limbo. If Limbo does trigger, Face Me grants him increased damage output and reduced damage taken, plus Heal Block can prevent Limbo from rewinding the damage that Magik takes. *'Mordo' **Hulk (Ragnarok) likes to use his Heavy Attack as he can gain a large Attack bonus if it SMASHes. Combining this with the Unstoppable that Hulk (Ragnarok) gains on a SMASH attack, lets him use his Heavy Attacks to punch through the Block that Mordo loves to hide behind more safely than most. *'Mephisto' **Mephisto’s Incinerate Aura can be active for most the fight, allowing Hulk (Ragnarok) to keep his Face Me ability active, mitigating a lot of the damage he takes, while greatly increasing his damage output. In addition, a well timed Heal Block will help counter Mephisto’s powerful Regeneration. Weaknesses *'Agent Venom' **Agent Venom (or pretty much anyone who can shrug off Debuffs) can be a tough matchup for Hulk (Ragnarok) as they can shrug off his Enervate as well as both of his Stuns. He also lacks any built in defence to Bleed or Incinerate Debuffs. *'Hyperion' **Hulk’s Enervate gives him a way to exercise some control over how much Power he gives his Opponent. However, it doesn’t offer any help with Power Gain Buffs like Hyperion’s. Hulk is also entirely reliant on Physical Damage and will see a noticeable decrease in his damage output as Hyperion gains his Cosmic Charges. *'Black Panther (Civil War)' **Hulk (Ragnarok) has to be careful when attacking into Black Panther (Civil War). With Stun on both his Special 1 and Special 2 Attacks, there will be times when Hulk (Ragnarok) really doesn’t want to throw a Special Attack against him. Hulk (Ragnarok) also lacks any way to prematurely remove Armor effects from Black Panther (Civil War). He can do little but wait until they wear off. Trivia External Links References Navigation Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Poison Immunity Category:Stun Category:Heal Block Category:Enervate